Danganronpa: Beyond Boundary
by Cherry neko pie
Summary: Haru Yamada auditioned to participate in the killing game, survived and, thought it was all over. One killing game is enough not only that he is trapped inside the fictional universe of Danganronpa and hasn't been able to find a way out. Now he has woken inside a strange city where he and 14 other Ultimate students, controlled by a different mastermind called Mononeko.
1. Prologue Part 1

Hopes peak academy has gone through so much. The most despairing incident in the history of mankind happened when I was nine.  
Then when it got rebuilt by Former student and Future foundation member Makoto Naegi. Hopes Peak finally reopened its doors to let in Ultimate students again.

Not long after, ultimates came flooding in and of course, they had to go through a screening to make sure they weren't despair or have any connection to Junk Enoshima, the one who started it all the crazy despairing incidents.

I was 12 that time and I was one of the future candidates to attend the school once I began high school. Too bad I went missing when I became thirteen. I never got to even attend the school or so I thought. Me as a seventeen year old boy, awoke inside a school that looked like Hopes Peak with other ultimate students.

Barbed wire with electric shocks were placed all over the grounds of the school and one wrong move will result in someone getting electrocuted. There was no escape. We had to go through a killing game if we wanted to leave. In the end everyone but me and another survived and returned to the city safe and tried to get over the trauma. Somehow I got into another killing game. One worse than the one I was in before.

I awoke inside a school. It looked dreary and dim. The room is a classroom with empty desks and chairs. I was in one of them.

Was this Hopes Peak ? I couldn't tell as my eyes were still blurry and I felt weak. I got out of the chair and fell onto my butt.

"Ugh...!"

I got up slowly and stumbled around the room looking at the things inside. 

A widescreen TV...nothing unusual...until Monokuma shows up on it anyway. He did that last time.

Unlike Hopes Peak, the school isn't covered with titanium steel. I can see the outside. It's still in the town.

I want to get out of this classroom. The other participants are out there I'm sure. I walked towards the door and went out. Seems normal. Nothing out of the ordinary so far...

I wandered the halls trying to find the gymnasium.

_**squeak.**_

"Huh?" mutter to myself in confusion.

_**squeak.  
**_  
What's making that squeaking sound?

_**squeak!**_

The sound is closer now. Like next to me.

I looked down at my feet and saw a mini monochrome rabbit. One black eye on the left and a red dot on the right.

It looked as if it wanted me to follow it.

It squeaked along as I followed it. The rabbit stopped and turned back to me off and on to see if I am still there then turns back and continues on squeaking all the way to the gym. The squeaky rabbit vanished.

I walked into the gym where I met with the others. They were wearing regular school uniforms and looking confused.

/Are these the new Ultimates? /

"Hey, is that Haru Yamada?" whispered one girl in a gray uniform and red hair tied into pigtails and orange hair bows to another girl with long pink hair tied into braids and a brown uniform.

" Yeah...he looks just like him and he's wearing the same clothes from last season too!" the pink haired girl said. " maybe he's a cosplayer like Tsumugi was? 

/Season? What are they even talking about?/

"HARU!" called out a girl with long brown hair and brownish golden eyes wearing a familiar outfit.

Rin Tsunemori, Ultimate Treasure Hunter. If she's here too...then we...maybe we did something to piss off Monokuma and we are being punished by having to participate in another killing game?

Rin came running towards me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Gah!" I cried out in shock. That and the hug was tight enough to knock my breath away. R-Rin...too...tight...!"

She pulled away and cocked her head to the side with her eyes looking down.

"Sorry..."  
Once I got my breath back I smiled and patted her shoulder.

"It's fine Rin, don't worry. " I reply.

"Yamada?" asked the black haired guy as he walked over to me. 

I turned to face him. He has an ahoge on his head like me.

/A detective badge but isn't he in high school? Junior detective maybe?/

By that time I hears a shout.

"The hell am I here?! What is this?!" cried out a girl with brown hair and purple eyes wearing a green hoodie and brown shorts.

Apparently she was ones of the ones not in a school uniform. She turned and spotted me.

"Whoa!" she cried out. I watched you last season! Do you know what's going on?"

I looked at her confused.

" Oh don't tell me you don't remember about being in the real world and auditioning for last season!" she cried out in exasperation."As much as I like the show I never cared to audition. I'm not very good at acting and why the producers decided to kidnap us instead of just calling us is crazy!"

/There they go and talking crazy. Producers? Audition? Why would someone audition to join a killing game? /

"Yeah! These crazy people just abducted us out of nowhere!" cried out a guy with glasses and blue.

I was going to say more when we saw spotlights.

In the spotlight a cat appeared. The cat looking similar to Monokuma but reversed. It was black on its left side with red glowing heartbreak symbol on its left eye and a black one on its right. I saw that it had sharp teeth when it opened its mouth to speak.  
**  
Welcome to the Ultimate Academy of Despair nya! Oh? This isn't good many of you idiots isn't ready for the game yet! Oh except two maybe...**

The monochrome cat looks at me and Rin and it seemed like it knows me. **  
Before I get started with the game I need to make you all fit in!**

I moved out of the way of the sparkly blasts that came out of the cat's magic wand that appeared from nowhere.

**Not so fast you two! Come with me while my followers handle the rest.**

Followers? What followers? Were those tiny squeaky rabbits the Monocat's followers? I shook my head in disbelief. Can't be they were way too small.

We were taken to a room with a giant device with a seat and a head gear.  
Oh no...is the cat going to steal my memories?!

"H-Haru... " whimpered Rin as she clutched my jacket. "I'm scared..."

"Rin...everything will be okay...we'll get out of this. " I promised her. " I'll make sure of it.

There was another door and it opened revealing the mastermind.

" Hello Haru Yamada and Rin Tsunemori. Welcome to the new Danganronpa season! You all should know the rules by now until I change them from the team's anyway.

"I won't let you take our memories away you fucker!" I snapped angrily. I never wanted to participate in a killing game ever again!"

"Then how am I supposed to have you killed eh? You should have died in the last game but no the team wanted you to live no thanks to your father!

"My...father...?" I cried out."What do you mean?"

"Enough about that Haru, as you won't remember this once I'm through with you and Rin." He grabbed my wrist tightly making me wince and dragged me to the machine.

"You won't remember a thing other than your new fabricated memories..." He says to me grinning like a madman. " The only thing you'll remember is the previous game, your talent, and your parents. Nothing more than that."

I struggled and screamed as he strapped shackles onto my wrists and ankles. Rin cried out my name and swore angrily at the man.  
The head gear was placed onto my head and the little tubes inside it attached itself to my head and the man turned it on making me scream as different memories come popping into my head. I blacked out again after...not sure how long...

**You know? Maybe we should do the game somewhere more interesting than a school...maybe a city perhaps? Yes that's exactly what I'll do nya~  
**


	2. Prologue Part 2

_I awoke to find myself in my own bed back at home. Today is audition day so I hopped out of bed and got ready. I wore a black tee-shirt, a jacket, jeans, and a pair of sneakers. I went down to the kitchen where my mom was making breakfast. "_ ... good morning! Breakfast is on the table."_

_I picked some food. Toast with butter. I was too excited to eat a full breakfast and was heading out the front door._

_"_.. Aren't you going to sit down and eat?" She calls back to me._

_"Sorry mom, today's the audition and I'm too excited! See you later!"_

_I ran to go to the studio._

_-_

_"_.. Why did you go to the audition?!" yells my dad. His eyes filled with anger and worry. He was wearing a suit and tie with a lanyard with a Team Danganronpa ID._

_"Why don't you want me to participate in the game dad?!" I cry out in protest. The deaths are all fake and everything is scripted!_

_"because the game is not what you think...it's_

I woke up and found out it was all a dream...what kind of dream was that? Who were those people? It all seemed so real... I cannot remember...who they were or how if I was supposed to know them...

I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. I was sitting on a park bench in a park. Trees were everywhere and a playground was nearby. No one was there. Actually, there was no one other than me in the park as far as I could see.

"Huh?! How did I get here?" I cried out in alarm. Wasn't I supposed to be at School? Today was supposed to be my first day at Hopes Peak.

After a few seconds of silence realization hit me, I remember now! I was not a new student...I was in a killing game...and I survived. That's all I know. So maybe I'm free? If so then I can go home! Excitedly I got up and walked around the park to find the exit.

As I walked I saw walking trails leading into the woods and the playground. I turned around and went the other direction. The other side of the park and come face to face with a water fountain with an odd statue with water coming out of its mouth. The statue is a cat with the left eye with a heart break and on the right a normal eye.

I blinked.

"What is this?" 

No ordinary city would have something like this. It wasn't Monokuma but this cat's heartbreak eye screams another killing game to me. I moved away from the fountain with the strange cat statue I walked for several more minutes and found my way to the entrance of the park. The gate has a sign

_**-Despair Park-**_

"Despair park?" I mutter. " Yeah it's definitely another killing game."

I walked out into the city and saw that the place is deserted or so it seemed. There were others here. Other trapped new ultimates and I just need to find them. There were shops, a hospital, town hall, and a few cafes along with an apartment complex. I began wandering the city area and walked into some places to see if any ultimates is wandering around inside them.

I went into the cafe first. The name of the cafe is Cafe Blanc. I spotted a short girl about 5 foot with light dirty brown hair and purple eyes. Her cheeks were splattered with paint red, green, and yellow. She was wearing a black apron over her green hoodie and brown short pants.

"So hungry!" she cried out in frustration. "Where's the damn clerk!?"

I walked up to her.

" I doubt we're going to find a clerk here. I explain to her." This place is pretty much deserted of regular people."

"Oh. " she says I see... I'm Lase Karenden by the way. The ultimate Artist and you?"

"Lase? What kind of name is that?"

She didn't even respond to this comment...She snarls and punches me in the face.

"OW!" My hand began to hold my face.

"IT'S NOT A WEIRD NAME!" She shouts angrily.

"S-Sorry..." I rasp still holding my face. I felt a little blood drip down from my nose. I hope it's not broken. "I'm Haru Yamada Ultimate Spy." I answer.

"Huh? Spy?" she says looking at me up and down and still angry. " Isn't that supposed to be a secret? Spies don't reveal themselves you know..."

" Ah...true...but..." I randomly fish through my pockets out of habit. " But since we might be staying here in this city for god knows how long it no longer matters..."

"Uh what are you doing?" she asks me suspiciously pointing to my hand in my pants pocket.

" Huh? Oh...Uh..."

She reaches out and grabs my hand and forced it out of the right pants pocket. She raises her eyebrow and narrows her eyes.

"...Bombs...?"

"Uh...about that..." I say laughing nervously.

" Were you going to kill me with it?" She asks me in suspicion.

"No...it's just a habit." I drop the bombs from my left pocket back into its place and pulled out my left hand empty. "So uh what type of art do you do Lase?"

Her eyes began to sparkle at the mention.

"I draw portraits of people!" she says enthusiastically. " Life like portraits! When I draw them they seem to come to life!"

I became interested.

Wow! maybe you should draw me sometime!" stated. Um that is if you don't mind ...

She became quiet and stares at me then squeals.

"Of course, if you pay me 50 dollars!" she says. "Art don't come cheap you know?"

"Yeah true."

Lase sighs and begins walking towards the door.

" No clerk and no other employees so I going to go. You want to come with me?"

I nod and followed her out of the cafe and walked around the city until we spotted a high class restaurant. I smelled something delicious coming from it.

"Food?" asked Lase as she sniffs." maybe we can get something to eat!"

We walked inside. There were three people in the dining area plus the cook who was cooking a meal in the kitchen. One guy had on an interesting looking outfit that makes him look clownish but elegant at the same time. He has green hair and green eyes.

"Oh cool! More people! I'm Kyou Kinjou, ultimate magician nice to meet you both!"  
He held out his hand for us to shake.

"Nice to meet you to Kyou, I 'm Haru Yamada, Ultimate Spy and this is Lase Karenden, Ultimate Artist."

I shake Kyou's hand.

"Nice to meet you Kyou!" greets Lase as she shook Kyou's hand after me."

" What did you say miss Lase?" he says with a smile." I can't hear with a coin in my ear!"

Lase looked confused.

"Huh?"

Kyou pulls out a coin out of his ear and laughs.

"That's so cool! Cried out Lase in excitement. " Do more!"

"Why not?" Kyou pulls out a bouquet of roses from his ear and hands them to Lase.

"For you miss Lase."

Lase's face turns bright red as a tomato and takes the bouquet from Kyou's hands and turns her head away from him.

"I- Uh..."

Then the other guy walks up to us smiling widely. He was a burly guy with spiky black hair and green eyes. He had a tattoo on each of his arms and wore a tank top shirt with a black leather jacket and brown pants.

" Nice going Kyou, you seem to have a way with the ladies. "

" Yori Mori the Ultimate Fire Eater and that dude over there is Makoto Matsushita, he's a game developer!

" Thanks but I can introduce myself Yori!" cried out Makoto as he got up from the dining chair and walked up to us.

"As Yori said, I'm Makoto Matsushita, Ultimate Game Developer. If you have a good idea for a game I can make it happen!"

What an interesting bunch. I introduced myself and then the cook came out from the kitchen.

"Oh? It seems I have more guests. I'm Yoshi Murakami, ultimate cook."

Yoshi looked very elegant in her chef uniform and her long black hair tied into a loose bun. Her purple eyes serious and narrow.

" Ah! Haru Yamada, " she says as she scanned me with her eyes. "I remember you were the moron spy that I taught my skills to while you were training to go undercover in my establishment.

"M- Moron?! I cried out in shock. "How rude!"

"Mhm as I said, You're a trigger happy moron who would love to blow up things than resort to patience. You could blow up the whole city.

"Hey! I can be patient!" I protested. " Why would I destroy a city and you're exaggerating!"

Lase gasps.

"Now that you mention it I found bombs in his pockets!"

Yoshi looks at me sharply. "Yes that is a problem... Yamada, can't you keep those abominable things in a more suitable place other than your pockets?"

Makoto looks at me with a wary look while Yori screams like a girl.

"Ah! I won't attack I swear!" I cried out.

"One wrong move and those things might activate." Scolds Yoshi pointing a gloved finger at me. "So I suggest you get rid of those if you are not on a mission or you will be the public menace!"

"She's right you know?" interjects Lase.

" Yeah...sorry...I'll try to ok?" I mutter to Yoshi.

"Good." She says, "You better."

Lase changes the subject.

"MMmm what's that delicious smell?" she says sniffing. "I'm hungry!"

" Oh well then you're in luck! I made some good food so eat up~" says Yoshi as she turned into a totally different person.

"Yay!" cried Lase as she went to one of the dining tables and sat down as the meal was placed in front of her.

"Are you staying to eat Haru?" asks Makoto.

" Ah no Makoto, I'm going to explore some more." I reply as I turned to leave.  
"I see." says Makoto.

" Okay! See you later alligator!" cried out Lase as she waves at me.

I left the restaurant and continued to look around. While I walked across the street I saw a girl with messy blue hair and mismatched clothes. She was staring intently at the contents inside what looked like a manga shop.

"Hey! " I called out to her trying to get her attention.

No answer. She just stood there in front of the window gawking with her mouth ajar and drooling. I came closer and saw that her eyes had bags over them as if she didn't get much sleep.

" Hello? Miss?" I call out again.

She heard me and turned around slowly making a squeaking sound as she saw me.

" Oh sorry did I scare you?"

" Uh...um...!" she shook her head wildly up and down.

I introduced myself to her and waited for a response.

" ...I -I'm Yuko..." She says nervously. "U- Ultimate Otaku..."

"Nice to meet you Yuko!" I answer back cheerfully. " I kind of figured.

She walked over to me and grabbed my jacket sleeve.

"What is it Yuko?"

"...who took us...?" she mutters to me shaking. " you...know...?"

I shook my head. I had an idea, but I don't know if Yuko will react well to it.

" No idea sorry. I state. " I'm just as confused as you are."

"Oh... "

" I wonder how many of us are here?" I ask myself. " Well it's nice to meet you Yuko."

She nods and I went on my way.

"Ok who should I meet next?"

At the police station, I saw a black haired guy.

"Hello, I'm Shiro Nakamura, Ultimate detective, at your service. "  
He smiles at me in a friendly manner. "And...wait let me guess Haru Yamada right?"

I nod.

"Yeah that's right. " I say amazed. " How'd you know that?"

"Hmmm...Not sure but for some reason I know your name." he answers back with a shrug. 

The next person I ended up meeting was in the Library.  
The girl was sitting on the floor with a pile of books and didn't seem to notice that I was there. She had long pink hair tied into braids and dark pink eyes.

"Books are fun." she says not looking up from the book she was currently looking at. "They take you all over the world without even having to really travel."

"True. " I answer.

"What type of books are you interested in?" Her eyes still haven't left the book.

"Hmm...let's see...sci -fi, horror, and adventure." I reply.

She smiles, sets her book down, and looks up at me with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Those are wonderful genres. " She says. " I love all books and its many genres. Each are good in their own way. In a way books are like food. People have different tastes in what books they like. For example, some like horror but others can't stand it."

"Yeah I see where you're getting at!" I say nodding my head in understanding.

"Etsuko Fujioka, Ultimate Literary girl, nice to meet you." she says after short period of silence.

After meeting Etsuko I met up with a girl that seemed awfully familiar in the back room of the library.

She didn't speak to me but kept her distance and looked around the room.

"I'm Haru Yamada what's your name?" I asked her trying to get her attention. " You seem familiar...

...

...

" Familiar...?" She finally spoke up and turned to face me. Her brown eyes narrowed in a serious look.

She is quite pretty. With long brown hair and smooth light skin. She wore a black short hoodie with a yellow shirt underneath with short pants with a pouch and belt, and brown boots.

"Yeah." I said. " But I'm not sure..."

"Yes I star in my own show. _"World's Important Treasures"_ You probably saw me on TV. Rin Tsunemori, the Ultimate Treasure Hunter."

" You seem different in person." I say. More..."

"Unfriendly? Yes I apologize, but I have my reasons...you know?"

" I see..." I reply.

"... Any ideas as to why we are the only ones in this city so far?"

" You mean the two of us or us and the other ultimates?"

" There's other ultimates here? Wait...this can't be...? but If it is...!

I gasp. "You...you were in a killing game before?"

She looked at me startled.

" You were in it too?"

I nod.

" I was in one too unfortunately. It was not fun and at least I ended up surviving."

" Same for me." she states. " But...then how come I don't remember you participating in one with me?"

" Me neither. " I state confused. "You think we knew each other before but we just forgot?"

" Maybe." she says to me. "But if this really is a new killing game be careful and try not to die okay?"

" I won't." I tell her.

After that I moved onto the next location. The theater. 


	3. Prologue Part 3

Inside the theater there were three more ultimates and they were all talking to each other.

"Say, aren't you the idol Yuudai Inou?" asked a girl with bright blonde hair slicked back with floofy side burns that is messy and long in the back.

She wore a country styled lolita dress and held a gardening shears in her hand.  
The young man she was talking to smiles sweetly and chuckles.

"Yep that's me! Yuudai Inou the lead singer of Lucky -Genesis!"

Yuudai Inou has teal hair that is split/framed with long strands down the shoulders swept aside that is messy medium in the back and he had on a Kodona style Lolita boy style outfit. He has blue eyes.

The girl began to squeal with her eyes turning all starry and shiny.

"I'm a big fan!

He laughs and his smile turned into a cheerful grin.

"Oh that's great to hear!" he says happily to the girl."You want my autograph? I don't mind. I love all my fans!"

The third girl has a camcorder and has grey hair that is slicked back with long strands down the shoulders and is messy medium in the back. She wore an anime themed long-sleeved shirt with a plaid skirt.

"oooo that' s so cool to hear!" she says excitedly." The Yuudai Inou loves his fans! I have to post this on UsTube!"

I cough and they notice me.

" oooo he's so cute!" cried the camera girl. " Are you in a boy band like Inou?"

"Ha-ha. No. " I answer with a laugh.

She looked disappointed after that.

"Aww man!" she replies. " You really could be in one with your looks and hot body you know?"

"Y-you think I'm-"

"Oh!" she cries out in a panic. "D-did I say that out loud?!"

"Yeah you did." I answer.

" Oh my!" she cries out. "Anyway I'm Kokoro Yamamoto, Ultimate Vlogger! Nice to meet'cha!"

She finished her intro with a big smile and a victory hand sign.

Inou waves at me with a smile. " Yeah I'm sure you know by now but I'm Yuudai Inou the ultimate Idol!"

"What about you girl with scissors?" Kokoro asks the other girl.

"Amika Susuheki, Ultimate Gardener." she smiles sweetly with flowers appearing in the air like in an anime. " And you?"

"I'm Haru Yamada, Ultimate Spy." I answer them.

The last ultimate I met is Kenshin Miyamoto the ultimate American football player. He seems like a nice guy aside from his overenthusiastic loud shouting. He has brown hair shaved into a buzz cut. He's quite a skinny guy despite being a football player.

Just then I heard saw a huge TV screen on all of the shops turn on and the strange looking cat that I saw on the fountain spoke from it.

_**"Hello citizens of Despair City, It is I, mayor Mononeko! Will all of you gather in Town Hall for a formal meeting! I repeat will all of you gather in Town Hall for a meeting! That is all!"**_

We all went to Town Hall and gathered in the meeting room. I didn't get to meet everyone else yet. Maybe I could see the rest at the meeting?

We waited in the meeting room and I saw many faces I didn't recognize yet.

After waiting for a few minutes the cat arrived.

_**"Welcome, Welcome! To the most despairing Town meeting! Now I'm sorry that many of you didn't meet each other yet and I'm sorry to say that I got bored and wanted to begin early so for those whom haven't met each other you can do it after the meeting!"**_

  
" HUH?! Is that a stuffed kitty?!" cried out Lase in shock and confusion.

_**" I'm NOT A KITTY I'M MONONEKO! " **_The cat hissed and held out his paw with his sharp and pointy claws showing.

Yuko shook in fear.

Lase let out a shriek.

_**"Now, I'm sure you all are wondering why you all are here-"**_

"Fuck yeah we do!" screamed out Yori. " What's the big deal!?"

" YEAH! WHAT HE SAID!" cried out Kenshin.

_**"Ahem, Will you let me explain please!"**_ snaps Mononeko angrily.

Yori went silent. So did Kenshin.

_**"There! Now I will explain."**_ continues Mononeko. _**" You all are here to play a cool game! A very despairingly great game where all of you will have to kill each other until one survives!"  
**_  
Everyone panicked at the mention of the game.

The hell?! cried out Kokoro in shock. "Why would we do something so horrible?!"

"Horrible?" asked Mononeko in confusion as he cocked his head to the side. " I beg to differ. It's a good thing!"

"Are you crazy?!" cried Yoshi. " To think that we would stoop so low as to become a bunch of murderers!"

" Yeah this is messed up!" cried out Makoto, " But it also can work in a game... a bunch of high school students with individual talents in their selected fields forced to play a killing game! If this was fake people would so buy it!"

"But it's not fake Makoto, " I say. " This is real and we are the High school kids forced to play this game."

" T-True..." says Makoto.

_**"So has it all sunk in kids? You all need to kill!"  
**_  
"I want to leave now!" cried out Inou scared. "This is crazy. My fans wouldn't want me to die.

_**"You can't leave kiddo!"**_ explains Mononeko. _**" If you want to leave you must kill someone to leave! Oh and one last thing before I go I have to give you these!**_"

Mononeko handed out Monopads with the Hopes Peak logo over it to each of us.

I looked at mine.

**Name: Haru Yamada**

**Ultimate Spy/ Survivor**

**Age: 17  
etc...  
**  
Ultimate survivor? Right... I survived the previous game... and I have the map of the whole city that only I can gain access to due to being a survivor of the previous game. That basically means I can access places that are not even open yet.

...

...

I stood there in shock holding my monopad. I really am in another killing game. One that I never cared to participate in. Rin and I. We were screwed. We needed to stay alive, but I doubt it would be easy to do. I began to shake.

"No...No...this really can't be happening...!" I tried to stay calm but now that the killing game has been confirmed.

I...I'm not sure if I could keep it together. My breath shortened and my eyes widened in fear. My past trauma began to kick in. My friends dying and me surviving. I tried all I can to keep them alive...but to no avail...A small trigger of hope that I could live to finally end the killing game once and for all. I...am failing...!

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Rin. She took my hand in hers and tried to calm me.

"It's okay Haru, we'll get through this." she says to me. " Don't lose hope."

I calm myself. I need all the hope I could get.

" Yeah thanks Rin, I'll try to stop this game. I'll make sure everyone lives!"

That's the spirit!" says Rin. 


End file.
